FV312: Turn Back Time
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Two stories play out when Harry survives a fatal accident, but doesn't in the other.


Turn Back Time

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode's title was inspired by the Aqua song of the same name, and the episode was recently inspired by the movie that had that particular song on the soundtrack (Sliding Doors). It was previously inspired by the play Togepi and I did a while back (which was a timeloop instead). The play was in fact a 15 in gore details so I tamed it down a little.  
The song Roses Are Red belongs to Aqua. Words Are Not Enough belongs to some people.. dunno who did the original. New Direction belongs to S Club Juniors (I think, knowing them it may be cover). Whenever Wherever belongs to Shakira. Jesse Hold On belongs to BWitched.

**Episode Synopsis**  
Emma is suspected of murdering Harry after he accidentally falls down a turbolift shaft. But in another reality Emma saves Harry's life so two different stories play out. 

**Guest Stars**  
Marill  
Raichu  
Clive Martin  
Adam Blaustein 

**Written By**  
Marill and Raichu

**Written**  
5th - 6th October 2002

**Episode Based In**  
August 2378

**Enterprise, the Bridge:**  
Everything was quiet.. once again it was a little too quiet. Lena was sitting in her chair looking a little annoyed. There was a banging noise, Lena just groaned and tried to keep her cool. Everyone else was keep on looking at the source of the noise.

Lena and Tom both cleared their throats. James, who was at one of the stations woke up. He looked around a bit before resting his head on his hand.

"Here we go again," Lena groaned.

"Uh huh.. three, two, one," Tom said. There was another banging noise, James had fallen asleep on his console.. again.

"That's it, I'm going to my Ready Room!" Lena grumbled, which woke James up of course. She stormed into her Ready Room.

"Erm James, can we talk in private?" Tom asked. Everyone but he and James looked rather worried.

"Sickbay on Standby," Lisa whispered to Claire. She just nodded.

"What for?" James asked groggily.

"There's something you need to know, it'll leave you quite embarrassed. That's why I suggested speaking in private," Tom replied. He stood up and headed for the Conference Room. James slowly got up and followed him.

"Who's in charge by the way?" Lisa asked.

"Me!" Claire yelled.

"That's it, I'm outta here," Lisa muttered. She left the Bridge.

**Meanwhile on Voyager:**  
Emma and Harry emerged from the Mess Hall, they started walking down a corridor.

"Emma you really should cut down on the booze," Harry said.

"Nah! I'm not even drunk!" Emma laughed drunkenly.

"You're not drunk ey? How come you suddenly think James is gorgeous?" Harry asked.

"He is!" Emma squealed.

"Ugh.. I think you need sobering up. I could replicate you some coffee," Harry said.

"I don't like coffee," Emma muttered.

"Well I can't give you Cherry Coke to sober you up, that'll make it worse," Harry said.

Emma gave Harry her version of the puppy dog eyes. "Please Harry?"

"Sorry, Em," Harry replied.

"Aaw," Emma muttered. She tripped over her own feet and she fell onto the floor. Harry knelt down and helped her back onto her feet.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Emma replied, then she giggled. For some odd reason the turbolift doors opened for no reason, then they closed again.

"Ookay, lets go back to my quarters," Harry said.

"Cherry Coke?" Emma said questioningly.

"I told you, no," Harry said.

"Aw crap," Emma said. She and Harry waited for the turbolift to come then they stepped inside it.

**Me****anwhile in another reality (sounds confusing already)**  
Emma and Harry emerged from the Mess Hall, they started walking down a corridor.

"Emma you really should cut down on the booze," Harry said.

"Nah! I'm not even drunk!" Emma laughed drunkenly.

"You're not drunk ey? How come you suddenly think James is gorgeous?" Harry asked.

"He is!" Emma squealed.

"Ugh.. I think you need sobering up. I could replicate you some coffee," Harry said.

"I don't like coffee," Emma muttered.

"Well I can't give you Cherry Coke to sober you up, that'll make it worse," Harry said.

Emma gave Harry her version of the puppy dog eyes. "Please Harry?"

"Sorry, Em," Harry replied.

"Aaw," Emma muttered. She and Harry went over to the turbolift. Harry pressed the side button. "Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because it wont sober you up," Harry replied. The turbolift door opened, he stepped through it but disappeared. Emma was about to step in but she noticed that there wasn't a turbolift there.

"Uhoh.." Emma stuttered.

"Oh my god, Emma's just pushed Harry down the turbolift shaft!" Naomi yelled.

"Cool!" Yasmin exclaimed. Kiara and Naomi smacked her in the back of the head.

Emma backed away from the turbolift doors, she fell backwards onto the ground. She quickly pulled herself to her feet and she ran down the corridor.

Kiara tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Bridge. Mum, Harry's dead."

In: "What? How?"

**Meanwhile on the Enterprise (both ****realities**** I guess):**  
"Look let me explain this in a way you'll understand. Jessie is on paid leave because of her pregnancy. You don't have to do extra shifts to make up for it," Tom said.

"Oh.. ah crap. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" James asked.

"Beats me. If I were you I'd just do the usual Security shift. At least that way you can skive off for an hour or so if Jess needs you, or Duncan needs you," Tom replied.

"I don't think Jess will need me somehow.. she says she's fine," James said.

"She says that, B'Elanna does too, but here's a question for you. Does she wake you up in the middle of the night complaining that she can't move because of her size?" Tom asked.

"No actually, she does complain about her size though," James replied.

"B'Elanna wakes me up about that, she's only five months along. I hate to know what Jessie's like at eight months. Speaking of her, I haven't seen her ever since you proposed to her," Tom said.

James rolled his eyes, "she's afraid to leave our quarters."

"Hmm, that's odd. I can't seem to get B'Elanna away from Engineering, and you can't seem to get Jessie away from your quarters," Tom said.

"It's not odd.. B'Elanna's a workaholic and Jess is a obsessed with her looks.. er aholic," James said.

"We sure know how to pick em don't we?" Tom joked. A light bulb switched on in his head. "I think both B'Elanna and Jessie need to learn something from each other, and I have got a perfect plan for how we can do that."

"Er... that's the next episode," James muttered.

"Oh... DAMN IT!" Tom grunted. He went over to the nearest wall then he started headbutting it.

"You could of just asked, I would of done it for you," James said.

Tom looked confused for a minute, he then glared at the wall. "Stupid wall, I've lost my ability to get things now." He continued to headbutt it.

"Then stop headbutting it then, it's not that bad," James muttered.

Tom turned away from the wall. "It's not that bad? You've been on two shift days for way too long."

"I haven't actually, I've only been doing them for a month," James said.

"Then Jessie must be easier to handle than I think. Getting B'Elanna out of Engineering is a suicidal task," Tom said.

**Reality 2:**  
In: "Janeway to Paris. Please report to Voyager, I have some bad news."

"Oh great, first that stupid wall makes me depressed then something else bad happens. What is it now?" Tom asked.

In: "Are you with someone?"

"Yeah I am, I'm with Mr 'I Have It Much Better Than Tom'," Tom replied.

"You know I haven't hit you in a while," James muttered.

In: "Oookay. I'll tell you over the commlink. Harry is dead."

"What?" both James and Tom said in shock.

In: "According to Kiara, Emma pushed him down a turbolift shaft."

"I find that hard to believe, I thought she liked him," James said.

"Uhoh, she likes me and Chakotay too. I mean that's great, I'm going to get murdered," Tom said.

In: "James, Tom can you ask Craig to start investigating? I find it hard to believe that Emma would murder Harry."

"I'll help," James said.

In: "Oh god.. here we go again."

In: "Shut up Chakotay!"

In: "I think we should ban him from all murder investigations. He seems to have taken over Tuvok's 'go evil while investigating' tradition."

In: "You have a point."

"Damn, what should I do then?" James asked.

"Do what other people do when they're bored, go home!" Tom yelled in response.

"Ok calm down, I know what it's like to lose a best friend," James said.

"No, why should I calm down. It's my turn to turn evil, finally I'm taking over you instead of the other way round!" Tom yelled. He stormed out of the room.

"Janeway, we've got an Evil Helmsman on the loose," James said. He walked out too.

In: "Ohno, we're surely doomed."

In: "Wait a minute, how can the Conference Room still hear us when both James and Tom have left?"

In: "Technobabble, or the writers have just screwed up again."

"Shut up!" Marill and Raichu's voices yelled.

**Reality 1:**  
"Isn't B'Elanna half Klingon, they have shorter fuses than we do?" James asked.

"There were times when I thought Jessie herself was half Klingon, oh forget it," Tom muttered. He walked out.

"Okay then," James said, he walked out too.

**Meanwhile**** in Harry's quarters:**  
Harry was trying to force coffee powder into Emma's mouth as she sat giggling her head off. "You know it would be easier if you'd stop laughing."

"Sorry.." Emma laughed. Harry handed her the jar, she began putting the powder in her own mouth.

"Can I trust you with it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Emma said innocently as she held something else behind her back.

"You'd better not have Cherry Coke there," Harry said.

"Nooo," Emma giggled. She quickly drank from a bottle of Fanta.

"Ohno, not Fanta," Harry said. He grabbed a hold of the bottle, they both played tug of war with the bottle.

**Reality 2, the Rea****dy Room on Voyager**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk, Chakotay was sitting opposite her. Kathryn was busy drinking down coffee from a flask.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Kathryn sniffed.

"According to Craig no one has seen Emma ever since the incident," Chakotay said.

"My poor Harry, my little baby," Kathryn said, she burst out crying. Chakotay rolled his eyes.

"Damn coffee," Chakotay muttered.

**The Mess Hall, Voyager:**  
Nikki came through the left doors, as she did several guys panicked and ran out of the other doors. She didn't seem to notice. She went over to Neelix who was cooking what looked like purple mash potato.

"Hello Nikki, do you want some Shepards Pie?" Neelix asked.

"There's Shepards in that pie?" Nikki said questioningly.

"No, lamb," Neelix said.

"Good.. I hate sheep," Nikki said.

Neelix smiled and he served her some of the purple mash potato Nikki pulled a face before taking the plate, she went over to a table. She looked over her shoulder, she saw that Neelix was following her.

"What?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"You're the first person who's tried my pie," Neelix said.

"So," Nikki grumbled. She turned around, she jumped slightly. "Oh my god, what is she doing!"

Neelix looked puzzled, he glanced at the chair Nikki was going to sit on. Emma was sitting on it.. upside down, she still looked rather drunk.

Neelix tapped his commbadge, "Neelix to Anderson, I've found Emma."

**Later, Holodeck 1:**  
Craig was standing in what looked like a court room looking rather pleased with himself. Lena, Foster, Nikki, Tom, Kathryn, James and B'Elanna all came in at the same time.

"What do you think guys?" Craig asked.

"I like the colour," Kathryn muttered, still hyper by the way. She was stroking one of the tables which was coffee coloured.

"Not bad, we'll have to use it in future episodes," B'Elanna said. Everyone burst out laughing, well almost. Nikki looked confused.

"I don't get it," Nikki muttered.

"Forget it," B'Elanna said.

"We'd better get to work then, we've got a mystery to solve," Lena said.

"Yeah.. wait, why's James here? I thought he was banned from these kind of investigations," Tom said angrily.

"I'm only in the jury," James said.

"Really? Me too!" Kathryn squealed happily. She put her arm around James' shoulders. He pulled a face before pushing her arm off. Tom, Nikki and B'Elanna looked at each other nervously.

**Much later:**  
Lena was, for some reason, in the Judge's chair. Craig was sitting beside Emma who looked a lot sober than before. Foster was sitting beside Kiara, Naomi and Yasmin. Yasmin had a small knife, she was fiddling with it.. nobody noticed though. Tom, Kathryn, James, Nikki and B'Elanna were the jury. The rest of the main cast were the audience.

Lena picked up the hammer thing, she looked at it oddly. Craig quietly banged his hand on the table. Lena understood and she hit the hammer on the table a few times. It snapped after the second hit. "Oops, erm ok.. court begin. Whatever."

"I should of been the judge," Kathryn whispered to B'Elanna. B'Elanna pretended to agree.

Evil C, who was standing next to the judge bit, handed Lena a new hammer. "Thanks. Er, Defendant you first."

Craig stood up. "Ok, I am here today to prove to you that Emma here did not murder Harry Kim earlier today."

"Objection! These three girls witnessed the incident!" Foster yelled as he stood up.

Lena banged the hammer again, once again it snapped. She shrugged and she threw the hammer pieces at Foster. He fell unconscious.

"Hey, mum!" Kiara yelled.

"What?" Lena said innocently.

"My first witness today... Evil C," Craig said.

"But he didn't see it," Naomi said.

"Shut up Naomi," Lena grumbled. She already looked lightly bored.

Evil C sat in the questioning seat. Craig went over to him. "Where were you at 1000 hours today?"

"I was in my quarters," Evil C replied.

"What were you doing?" Craig asked.

"Er can I object without getting hit by a hammer?" Foster asked.

"No," Lena replied, she smiled. Foster climbed back into his seat and stayed quiet.

"I was probably doing nothing, my life isn't really that interesting on this damn ship," Evil C replied.

"How would you describe Emma's character?" Craig asked.

"Good sense of humour, easy to like, hyperactive," Evil C replied.

"She was a very strange girl, far too insane," Chakotay replied.

"Who's Emma?" Phoebe asked.

"Hyperactive, and that's about it," Tani replied.

"COFFEE!" Kathryn yelled.

"Kathryn, get back to the jury," Chakotay muttered.

"She is cool, I want a chain-saw," Yasmin replied.

"Give me a Cherry Coke bottle and I'll answer," Duncan replied.

"I like her, she's really fun.. but she gets far too hyper at times," Triah replied.

"She makes fun of my cooking," Neelix replied.

"She makes fun of me," Doctor Jones replied.

"I like her, we both like chain-saws. She's cool," Lee replied.

"Emma? Oh that girl who killed that Tolg guy with beer, she's weird," Nikki replied.

"Meh," Claire replied.

"She's psycho, end of story," Kiara replied.

"No.. I'm not answering any questions. Everyone can see me," Jessie replied.

"Hey Jessie you look great!" Tom yelled. First he got smacked by James, then he was hit by another hammer. Evil C handed Lena another hammer, Lena passed Jessie a glare as he did.

"Jessie that's not how you hurt someone, you need one of these," Yasmin said as she held up her knife.

"Oh god, get that away from her!" Kiara yelled at Naomi. Naomi glanced at Kiara like she was crazy, she then snatched the knife out of Yasmin's hand. Yasmin immediately started crying.

"Who here knew Emma personally?" Craig asked, ignoring the scene at the accusers table. A few people raised their hands. "Then you will all know that Emma had a thing for Harry Kim. Do you really think she would kill him? Defence rests," Craig said. He sat down next to Emma.

"Ok," Lena yawned. She pointed at the accusers table. "You now."

Foster stood up. "My first witness will be.. Emma herself." Everyone gasped.

Emma stood up and she went over to the seat, looking calm. Foster went over to her. "Where were you and Harry going before the 'accident'?" Foster asked.

"To his quarters, he mentioned something about coffee," Emma replied.

"Is it true that you were drunk at the time?" Foster asked.

"Yeah, so?" Emma replied.

"Is it also true that you were refused Cherry Coke?" Foster asked.

"Yes, so what?" Emma replied, getting rather annoyed.

"You were refused Cherry Coke while you were drunk. That would be a good reason for someone like you to kill the one who refused the stuff," Foster said.

"Objection!" Craig yelled.

Lena warned Craig with the hammer, he nodded and he sat back down.

"I didn't kill Harry, he just fell," Emma said angrily.

"He just fell? How come the door was open then?" Foster asked.

"Objection, it could of been a fault!" Craig yelled.

"Craig.. do you want a concussion?" Lena asked.

"But Lena, he isn't being fair," Craig said.

"I wont be in a minute, sit down and shut up," Lena said. Craig finally sat back down.

"Thank you Emma, I think we've heard enough from you," Foster said.

Emma stood up and went back over to her seat.

"My next witness, Kiara Janeway," Foster said.

Kiara sat down in the chair, as she did Foster sat at the side of the table.

"So what did you see?" Foster asked.

"I just saw Harry disappear, Emma was standing facing away from me. She ran off down the corridor a few seconds later," Kiara replied.

"Harry disappeared just like that. Emma didn't even try to save him, she just ran off," Naomi replied.

"It was so cool.. Harry fell down the shaft. I wish I could of seen the turbolift come down and.." Yasmin replied.

"I'll stop you there," Foster stuttered.

"You're mean," Yasmin muttered. She went back to her seat.

"As you can see we have witnesses. Also Craig's witnesses pointed out that she's hyperactive, insane, obsessed with chain-saws, and she's even killed someone. Jury you decide what really happened," Foster said. He sat back down.

"That was an accident, the beer bottle just fizzed up too much!" Emma snapped.

"Emma please, this is not helping your defence," Craig muttered.

"Craig, is there anything else you'd like to say before the jury leaves?" Lena asked.

"Hang on a mo," Craig replied. He went closer to Emma to whisper in her ear. "Plead insanity, at least that way you'll get a better punishment."

"I get to go in a nut house right?" Emma asked.

"Sure, but not just for one day. We're talking about months, maybe even years," Craig replied.

"Fine," Emma said.

Craig turned back to Lena. "Erm Lena, my client pleads insanity."

"About time too," Kathryn muttered.

"Ok, whatever. Jury go and vote," Lena said. She hit the hammer again, once again it snapped. "This is so god damn annoying!" she yelled. Evil C handed her another hammer.

"Maybe I should get metal ones," Evil C said.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Reality ****1****, the Mess Hall:**  
The room was filled with lots of crewmembers holding drinks, plates of party snacks. No this is not another party, but you're not that far off. Neelix went up onto the stage.

"Ok folks, tonight is the night you've all been waiting for. Tonight is Karoake Night!" Neelix yelled. Everyone cheered, well mostly. He pulled out a PADD. "Taking part is Pulse!" A lot of people cheered, other people just looked confused.

"Other people have signed up already. They are Tom Paris, Tani Henderson, Emma Goldsbrough, Harry Kim, Lena Janeway, James Stuart, Kathryn Janeway and Doctor Jones! If you want to join in just tell me your name and the song you want."

"First up is Kathryn Janeway and Doctor Jones!" Neelix yelled. An odd few people clapped, a lot of people ran out of the room in fear.

Kathryn and Doctor Jones came onto the stage holding microphones. Words Are Not Enough came on, after a short intro Kathryn started singing. Very badly. "I think I heard it about a thousand times or more. Don't you bother wasting time. You're telling me you're so much better than before. But I find it hard believing until you prove me wrong."

Doctor Jones joined in, "If you really want my love if I'm all you're dreaming of. You may find it tough cause words are not enough!"

Doctor Jones started singing on his own, "I wouldn't ever make the same mistake again. Don't wanna be nobody's fool."

After another minute or so the two finally stopped singing. An odd few people clapped just because it was over. Kathryn and Doctor Jones went off the stage looking pleased with themselves.

"Um.. next up is the new look Pulse!" Neelix yelled.

Kiara, Bryan, Nikki and Yasmin got onto the stage. As soon as they did Tom groaned. "Oh great, Bryan's in a group with three girls."

The song New Direction started. Yasmin started the song off, when she did everyone was shocked at how good a singer she was. "It seems to me I cannot breathe when you're around. You leave me there in the cold I'm lost and found."

Nikki and Kiara stood at Yasmin's sides, they did a simple dance routine.

Meanwhile Kathryn had her proud face on while James and Lena were standing nearby. "That's my daughter and granddaughter up there."

"Yes we know," the pair groaned.

"Hey, maybe we should do a song she'll really hate," Lena whispered.

"Good idea," James whispered back.

After a few minutes Pulse finished their performance. A lot of people cheered for them. The band left the stage. "Right up next is.. um Emma and Harry."

Emma and Harry came on the stage, Emma looked slightly hyper. Roses Are Red started, Emma started the song off. She was doing well until the more dancey part of the song started. She started dancing around like mad, Harry tried to calm her down before her next bit came up.

Harry sang his bit, as he did Emma sang an extra line, "I can feel it!"

The chorus started, Harry was singing the proper chorus while Emma was singing, "die de die de da."

Lena covered her own face, "did you and Jessie have to write that parody?"

"We didn't have to," James said, trying to look innocent.

When they finished they both got a lot of people cheering at them. Harry helped Emma, who was now more hyper than before, off the stage. "Next up is Lena and James from the split band Virus!" Neelix yelled.

Chakotay stood beside Kathryn who was once again looking too proud for her own good. "This outta be good," Chakotay said slyly.

Whenever Wherever started slowly. James started the song off, Kathryn seemed fine until Lena joined in at the chorus. She looked like she was going to faint as they were both dancing close together and Lena was dancing a little like Shakira.

Chakotay couldn't help but snigger at Kathryn's face during the whole performance. "Oh dear god I hope they don't release that as a single, how filthy," she said at the end. Chakotay couldn't hold it in anymore, he just burst out laughing.

Tani and Tom were just going onto the stage when Kathryn went to get some coffee. "Hi everyone, this one is dedicated to a friend of mine. Hope you like it," Tom said.

"Sitting on a crowded train I feel good. I feel good. I feel good oh yeah. Wishing all the time away, 'til that day, that day," Tani sang.

"I give you my hand now come rescue me. For better or worse I do," Tom sang.

"Oh Jesse hold on, just hold on, and on, and on, and on. Oh Jesse be strong, just hold on, and on, and on," the both sang.

Lena, looking rather worried, turned to James. For some odd reason he was smiling evilly. "What, am I missing something?"

"Oh yeah, Jessie's on the commlink," James replied.

"Oh right, hi Jess," Lena said.

Tom and Tani finished their song. They both got off the stage, just as they did they were faced by a rather peeved Jessie. She dragged them both outside and no one saw them for the rest of the night.

**Reality 2****, the jury room:**  
"Ok people, we need to vote whether Emma is guilty or innocent," B'Elanna said.

"I really need a coffee, I'm wasting away here," Kathryn muttered.

"Ookay, so how is everyone voting?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm voting that she's guilty. No offense to her but she's always seemed a bit psycho," Tom replied.

"What about you Nikki?" B'Elanna asked.

Nikki wasn't paying attention, she was too busy dividing her attention between Tom and James. Both just noticed then. "I haven't had either of you in my cupboard for examination, we really need to sort something out."

"Oh no, I'm not in the mood you psycho bh," Tom grumbled.

"What about Thursday?" Nikki asked.

"Nikki, we're not here to choose your married or engaged dates. We're here to vote!" B'Elanna yelled.

"Oh, that's not fair. You two are really cute," Nikki said, she winked at both of them.

"Nikki, what are you voting!" B'Elanna yelled.

"She's guilty, now would you dump your girls for me?" Nikki asked.

B'Elanna looked really annoyed when she glanced at Tom. "Hell no, you're a psycho."

"You've said psycho far too many times for one episode," Kathryn muttered.

"What about you, you're cuter than him," Nikki asked. Tom looked shocked, then he pouted.

"Not even if you looked like Jessie," James muttered.

"Damn it, so much for Plan B," Nikki said huffily. She threw away her plans for some sort of machine.

"Captain, what do you vote?" B'Elanna asked.

"Guilty, now can I have a coffee?" Kathryn replied.

B'Elanna groaned, "James, what's your vote?"

"Innocent," James replied.

"Oh typical, we're all suppose to agree to one," B'Elanna groaned.

"There's always one, I knew it'd be you!" Tom yelled.

"Look Emma's my friend, and I know she was head over heels for Harry. Why would she kill him?" James asked.

"Because she was drunk, she was denied Cherry Coke and because she's a psycho! And I'm not overusing the word psycho! She killed my best friend damn it!" Tom yelled in response.

"Oh here we go with the Evil Helmsman again," James muttered sarcastically.

"Ugh, I have a good mind to tear your brain out with a knife, that's if you have one that is!" Tom yelled.

B'Elanna stood up, red in anger. "Would you two STOP IT!"

"Yeah, Tom leave my Jamesy alone," Kathryn said. She sneakily drank some coffee from a flask.

"Me stop it? I'm not doing it, it's him," James said.

"Me? It's never me, it's always him. Here's another vote, is he guilty of being a jerk?" Tom asked.

Nikki put her hand up, "he wont dump Jessie for me."

No one else put their hands up. "Same question, instead it's about Tom," James said.

Nikki put her hand up again, "he wont dump B'Elanna for me."

B'Elanna slammed her hand on the table, "right as far as the courts concerned we've all agreed on guilty. Now lets do this all in the morning, OK!"

"She's not guilty," James said.

"She's pleaded insanity, guilty or not she's going to a mental hospital," B'Elanna said.

"So what's the point of this?" Tom asked.

"If she's guilty she has to be in the brig for a long time too," B'Elanna replied.

"Can I go now, I need to refill my flask," Kathryn asked.

"Whatever, we'll do all this in the morning," B'Elanna replied.

**The next morning**  
All of the main cast were making their way back to their places in the courtroom. Lena once again snapped another hammer, she got incredibly pd off, and she threw it. It hit Kathryn in the head and she fell unconscious.

"Jury have you reached a verdict?" Lena asked.

Tom stood up, but B'Elanna snatched the PADD off him. "Yes we have," B'Elanna replied. She looked around the room for the dramatic music to fill the room. "We find Emma Goldsbrough... guilty."

"YES! I won, what's my prize?" Foster asked. Everyone just stared at him, he nervously sat back down.

"Ok, um.. what's next?" Lena asked.

"She'll have to go into a mental hospital to receive treatment first. Afterwards she'll have to spend some time in the brig," B'Elanna replied.

"Oh.. ok," Lena said.

"Doesn't James have to do that too? He killed his dad, Claire, god knows who else. Oh and he tried to kill Janeway," Tom said.

James pulled Tom back down to his seat, "shut the hell up!"

"No he doesn't. He killed his dad, well he deserved it. Claire was an accident. Other incidents were either self defence or evil experiences. Oh and attempting to kill Janeway isn't a crime," Lena said.

"HEY!" Kathryn yelled.

"Nah I bet it's just because he's 'mommys boy, oh and he's.." Tom said.

"Don't even finish that rant," James muttered.

"I'll wait until later," Tom said.

**Holodeck 2, the Nut House:**  
Emma was sitting in the white room looking really bored. The door opened and Evil C came in. "Hi Emma."

"Hey, this is a lot more boring than it looks," Emma said.

"If it means anything I know you're innocent," Evil C said.

Emma tried her best to force a smile on her face, "thanks."

"I'll be back in about five minutes, I was meeting Claire, I just thought this was more important," Evil C said.

"You don't have to," Emma muttered.

"I will, be right back," Evil C said. He left the room.

Emma sighed. The door opened again, "Clive just don't bother. I'll be ok on my own."

"Guess again," another voice said.

**Meanwhile, the Mess Hall:**  
B'Elanna and Tom was sitting at one of the tables near the window. Bryan was sitting with them stuffing his face.

"What's got into you today, Tom? I know you've lost a best friend, but do you have a death wish or what?" B'Elanna asked.

"Oh so James was allowed to go all evil and angry all the time when he lost Jessie. Why aren't I'm allowed to get angry?" Tom replied angrily.

"You've got it wrong Tom, James wasn't allowed to do all that. You aren't either, so calm down," B'Elanna said.

"If you say so, B'E," Tom muttered. He glanced over at James, Lena, Duncan and Craig's table, then he glanced back at B'Elanna and Bryan.

"I've got a duty shift, so I'd better go," B'Elanna said as she stood up.

"You always have a duty shift," Tom said.

"And you always say that, see you later," B'Elanna said. She walked off.

Tom watched B'Elanna leave the room. As soon as she went through the doors he stood up. "Go dad, go dad," Bryan chanted.

"What are you chanting for?" Tom asked.

"I dunno, just feel like it," Bryan muttered in response.

Tom shook his head, he made his way over to James, Lena, Duncan and Craig's table. They all looked up at him.

"So, is this a good time to continue with what I was saying earlier?" Tom asked.

"No not really, keep it to yourself. I've been quite nice to you recently," James said.

"Nice? You've hit me once that's really nice," Tom said sarcastically.

"Tom leave it," Lena said.

"No why should I? You know he really irritates me, I mean he gets away with murder and why's that? Because he's one Captain's little Jamesy, and the other Captain's first crush," Tom said.

"You btard!" Lena yelled, she stood up, face as red as you can get. Craig tried his best not to look jealous while James just looked a bit worried.

"Where are you going with this rant?" James asked.

"Where am I going, I'll tell you. You moan on and on about your life being difficult. Well I'm sorry that you got it tough as a kid, so did I. Right now my friend, you're living in Number 3 Easy Street. I was really willingly to ignore all of this until you said that Harry's murderer was innocent, that was a right slap in the face.." Tom replied.

"Hang on a minute, you're ranting on just because I actually gave my opinion in a jury. Oh pardon me for having a mind of my own," James said.

"All right, this is getting stupid. Will you both just stop arguing over nothing," Craig said.

"Nothing! My best friend is dead and you say it's nothing!" Tom yelled.

"I didn't mean that," Craig muttered.

Chakotay came over to the group. "What's going on?"

"Tom wants a fight, so it seems," James replied.

"You're damn right for once, give him an award," Tom said sarcastically.

"Right that's it, you asked for it," James said angrily. He pushed Tom onto the ground, when he did Tom pulled him down with him. They both started fighting on the floor, well more like wrestling.

Craig and Lena just watched. "My bets on James," Craig said.

"Mine too," Lena said.

Chakotay groaned, he tried to pull James off Tom but he just got elbowed hard in the arm. "Fine," Chakotay groaned again.

Meanwhile Neelix was happily chopping up some carrots, he saw the fight and he jumped. The knife flew out of his hands, turned into slow motion and flew towards Tom and James. It landed nearby but only Tom noticed. He quickly picked it up, he slashed James' arm with it. He backed away from him.

"You little twat," James muttered.

"Ha, the fight's a little more fair now," Tom said.

"Guess again," James said. He quickly grabbed Tom by the arm, and literally threw him into one of the empty tables. Tom didn't get up after that. James just wiped his hands and walked out.

"Damn it, we should of bet rations," Craig said as he saw what Neelix was making.

Chakotay tapped his commbadge, "Sickbay?"

**Holodeck 2:**  
Evil C and Claire opened the door to the white room, they both gasped in shock when they came into the room. Emma was lying on the ground with blood coming from her slit neck.

Claire tapped her commbadge quickly, "Lewis to Sickbay, medical emergency."

The camera, well you know what I mean, zoomed in on Emma's corpse just before it faded out.

**Reality 1, ****Harry's Quarters****, th****e previous night**  
Emma and Harry came into the room laughing their heads off. "God Duncan & Kirsty really should be Aqua Juniors," Emma laughed.

"You're telling me, that's one CD I wouldn't buy," Harry laughed.

"We should become a duo, I can see it now. H and Emma," Emma giggled.

"Oh god, you're not comparing us to H & Claire are you?" Harry asked.

"No, I just thought that was a good title for us," Emma replied.

"I'll have to think about the duo thing, we did make a good team," Harry said.

"Yeah, it was fun singing that song," Emma said.

Harry grinned, he found himself getting closer to Emma. Then when they were only a centimetre apart a big blue blob appeared in the middle of them.

"Wobbuffet!" the blob exclaimed while pushing the pair apart.

"Oh god, what are you doing in my room!" Harry yelled. Emma just giggled.

"Wobba, wobbuffet," Wobbuffet said. It saluted Harry. Harry just groaned and pushed it out of the room.

"Well at least I'm not freaking out like I did last time," Emma said.

"Yeah, same here," Harry said, going a bit red.

"Well see ya tomorrow," Emma said. She left the room. Harry just stared at the door for a less than a minute. He then went further into his room.

**Janeway's Rea****dy Room:**  
Kathryn came in through the second door carrying a flask of coffee. Something on her desk caught her attention. She went over to it, she put the flask on her desk. Two CDs were there, she looked at the first one and she smiled. It was a Pulse single. She put that one down, she looked at the other one. That one was a single by James and Lena.

Curious Kathryn switched on the computer, yes it has a nice handy CD Player just for this episode. She put the CD in it, almost dreading what was on it. She got a choice of viewing two videos, one for Doctor Jones and My oh My. She put the My oh My one on first.

"Oh my goodness, what am I doing in that video!" Kathryn stuttered. After a few minutes she went onto the second video. At the end of it she fainted.

A few minutes later Chakotay came in, he took one look at Kathryn and he laughed. "So she noticed the single, good." He walked out.

**What happened in the Pulse and Lena/James videos? Why did the turbolift doors open on their own anyway? Would you be scared of the Evil Helmsman? What was in Neelix's Shepards Pie? How did Yasmin get a hold of that knife? Who murdered Emma in the other reality? And what did Jessie do to Tom and Tani?**  
**Find out the answers to none of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
